


Nasty Minhyuk

by Hunnit



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Exploration, Grinding, M/M, Riding, Touching, curious, nasty hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunnit/pseuds/Hunnit
Summary: Minhyuk is a nasty curious boy who develop a desire to bone his homeboy
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/ Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Minhyuk was laying in bed with his headphones on. He began dozing off so he grabbed his phone instead to look at funny memes on Instagram. Instead however, while scrolling through his recommended he clicked on a video of a random African American male grinding with his underwear dangerously low on his pelvis. Minhyuk waited to see if the video would end with a reveal but it ended. He clicked on the page and found similar videos but with different men. One guy was just standing with his hand holding his junk. Minhyuk raked his teeth and continued to search for more. He had never seen another mans penis in real life... With intent or desire. He was so curious and continued hoping at least one video would show him what he wanted so badly to see. All were just videos teasing at the concept and he became bored quickly. He looked up at the ceiling in the dark and his thoughts led to fantasies. He started recollecting all his little romantic moments with Jooheon. When he grabs Jooheon’s ass, when jooheon tries to kiss him and grab his neck playfully. He realized through his thoughts that Jooheon Never really grabs ass or does anything sexual... it’s only minhyuk himself.  
“He always lets me touch him, maybe I can just make him show me

Minhyuk thought with a smirk. He never tells me to stop... if anything he always seems curious. All these dirty thoughts made minhyuk feel guilty and thirsty. He headed to the kitchen and to his surprise the light was on. As he came closer to the light he noticed that Jooheon was sitting at the table. His black hair looked soft and messy. His cheeks were puffy as he chewed on some cereal, and his head looked small around a large lavender hoodie he was wearing. Jooheon looked up with his eyes squinting. “You’re still up?” Jooheon asked taking another spoonful. “Those cheeks, I wanna pinch them so hard my little chubby squirrel.” Minhyuk ignored the question and came closer to Jooheon. Jooheon smiles adorably, timidly as if he adored the praise. “Did you just comeback from the studio?” “I’ve been back for a few minutes now. Did I wake you? Jooheon asked concerned. “No baby, I was up this whole time, just thinking crazy, nasty things. Ugh.” Minhyuk grunted, hoping it would entice his curious Honey. “Nasty things?” Jooheon asked softy. “Yeah, like I was picturing what it would be like to eat someone’s ass. While they eat mine.” Minhyuk did not want to expose his intentions just yet, but now he wanted to eat ass, it was a good idea he thought. He watched as Jooheon blushed and chuckled avoiding all eye contact with Minhyuk. “So have you ever eaten...butt?” Jooheon asked suddenly. It was so endearing to Minhyuk, Jooheon’s innocence and desire to learn more. “No I have never... have you?” Minhyuk asked as he watched Jooheon closer now. Jooheon had started chewing his cereal more slowly now. “No .” Jooheon simply responded. “What’s the nastiest thing you have done? Sexually .” Minhyuk added, curious at what the response would be. “Tell me the nastiest thing you have done?” Jooheon inquired. “Fine, I have had someone sit on my face. I thought that was pretty wild.” Minhyuk stared at Jooheon waiting. Jooheon’s ears turned red and it was evident he was getting worked up, like Jooheon wanted to run and hide. “So come on nastiest Thing you’ve done?” “Um, nothing really.” Jooheon responded quietly. “Bullshit, come on Honey.” For some reason Jooheon wanted to be honest with Minhyuk, “I’ve never done anything like that...” the silence was too painful suddenly. Minhyuk came closer to Jooheon. “Are you a, virgin?” Minhyuk asked, maybe this is why the topic made Jooheon so uncomfortable. Jooheon looked at Minhyuk and nodded then proceeded to get up from the table, attempting to hide away. Minhyuk grabbed Jooheon’s forearm. “Wait. No way. Where are you going, I swear I won’t tell anyone your business.” Minhyuk smiled getting closer to Jooheon.

“ for real?” Jooheon nodded his head again.  
“I don’t get what the big deal is...” he scratched his head embaressed. He was 22 and Minhyuk was 23. Was he that old Jooheon thought.  
“It’s not a big deal, but are you interested in losing it anytime soon.

Jooheon tried to pull away from his grip without a response. Minhyuk let got and smiled. "It's so cute, its really not a big deal. To be honest it kinda turns me on." Minhyuk smirked.  
"Oh my gosh, Minhyuk stop." Jooheon smiled and shook his head. "It's just weird for me. To talk about." Jooheon continued and he sat on the couch. Minhyuk followed and sat beside him.  
"Jooheon, what do you like? Girls with a big booty? Guys with big..." Jooheon looked at Minhyuk in surprise.  
"Minhyuk, stop." Jooheon smiled and shoved Minhyuk playfully. Minhyuk shoved Jooheon in return and then he began to tickle him. Minhyuk put his hands on Jooheon's neck. "I wanna choke you." Minhyuk chuckled. He pushed Jooheon so that he could land on the soft pillows. He tickled him again to ease the tension. He tickled Jooheon's pits, and Jooheon smiled and squirmed beneath him. Minhyuk stopped and looked down at the boy beneath him. It was silent and Jooheon's cheeks were pink and his lips wet with saliva. Minhyuk came close to Jooheon's face and then navigated to his ear. He licked Jooheon's ear hole. "Honey." he whispered. "Ugh, Minhyuk." Jooheon growled silently. Minhyuk was surprised and Jooheon was surprised at himself as well. "What was that Honey. Do you like it when I lick you?" "Lick me more." Jooheon whispered. Minhyuk looked down in shock at Jooheon. "Oh Honey,yes, can i touch you too."Minhyuk smirked poking Jooheon's belly lightly. "Please." Jooheon responded. Minhyuk burried his face in Jooheon's neck and he kissed it, then he began sucking aggressively. Jooheon moaned silently. "Ahh, Minhyuk," Jooheon sighed in satisfaction. Minhyuk sucked harder and began to sneak a hand under Jooheon’s hoodie. jooheon squirmed and his breath hitched when he felt the cold hand on his belly. Minhyuk felt Jooheon suck in his belly and tense up. “Ah, you are so soft I love it. So yummy. I love something to grab onto and you know that.” Minhyuk growled as he pinched Jooheon’s small belly. This made Jooheon relax and feel more confident. “Touch me more.” Jooheon moaned. “You little slut.” Minhyuk smiled and he sat on Jooheon’s lap and began to grind his pelvis. Jooheon gasped. “Want me to be your first?” Minhyuk smiled as he leaned forward. Jooheon pushes Minhyuk softly. “I don’t want to do it here, on the couch. We might get caught.” Jooheon suddenly realized. It was 12 in the morning and it was awfully silent. Jooheon recalled his heavy moans and pleading. “Oh my gosh, do you think anyone heard?” Jooheon stood up on the couch and Minhyuk watched him in frustration. “Fuck that Honey, come here. Sit on my lap and calm down.” For some reason Jooheon complied. He sat on Minhyuk’s lap. “Straddle me Jooheon, ride me. Like sit facing me...and lose the shorts.” Jooheon reluctantly dropped his shorts and the hoodie was a little above Jooheon’s knees like a short dress. Minhyuk watched Jooheon come closer, Minhyuk was already hard and he looked Jooheon up and down with lust. “Sit on daddy’s lap.” Jooheon listened. He held onto Minhyuk’s shoulders as he began to straddle him. He let go of Minhyuks shoulders to grab his “dress” In attempt to hide his underwear while he lifted each leg on the sides of Minhyuks legs. Jooheon felt cold air under hoodie. “Jooheony, baby, come closer, your ass is floating over nothing. Sit properly on my lap.” Minhyuk put his hands on Jooheon’s waist and pulled him closer. He kissed Jooheon’s neck again and then whispered, “can I lift your dress,slowly while you grind on me.” Jooheon’s heart raced.”don’t look at me like that.” Minhyuk nuzzled Jooheon’s neck and then proceeded to bruise Jooheon’s neck with his mouth. Jooheon moaned softly and he began to grind on minhyuk’s lap. Minhyuk could feel the bulge against his own. He himself began to grunt and commanded Jooheon to grind harder and to bounce. Minhyuk lifted Jooheon’s dress (as he called it in his mind) and finally had a good gander at Jooheon’s thighs. He then watched Jooheon’s fat ass And upper thighs jiggling with each bouce, and watched Jooheon’s length grind near his own stomach. He felt himself jizz in his pants. Minhyuk slapped Jooheon’s ass loudly and pulled him in for an aggressive kiss. “I want you to bounce on my dick.” Minhyuk gasped after releasing Jooheon from the desperate kiss. “Take off the underwear...slowly.” Minhyuk lifted Joohen’s hoodie and Jooheon lifted his butt a little while still on Minhyuk’s lap to take off his baby blue briefs. minhyuk observes the small patch of pubic hair as the underwear is pulled down lower, then Jooheon’s erect dick bounces out of his underwear. Minhyuk has his mouth open and his cock is stinging yet again. Because Jooheon still had his legs on each side of Minhyuk’s legs he left the underwear at his knees. “Grind on me.” Minhyuk whines and he felt a Jooheon’s warm balls and length all over his clothes erection. They were both so hot and sweaty. Minhyuk could not take his eyes off Jooheon’s exposed privates and soft belly grinding over him. minhyuk began to moan louder. “Jooheon you gotta let me bone you.” Minhyuk growled. He pushed Jooheon off his lap and onto the couch. He stopped to pull Jooheon’s penis. “I like your dick.” Minhyuk said suddenly while stroking it. He lifted

“I like what I’m seeing too.” A low voice whispered. It was none other than Changkyun. He was leaning against the wall with arms crossed. “Dudes what the fuck? No invite.” Jooheon had pulled his sweater to cover his crotch at this point and both boys were frozen. The real question, was he serious right now?  
To be continued seriously I will continue next week


	2. Nasty Minhyuk part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk gets it in on this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changkyuns nosey ass makes an appearance

Jooheon stared up at Minhyuk in panic while Minhyuk sat up confidently now.   
“What do you mean invite, huh boy? And how long have you been standing there?”  
“Well I heard a slap and then moaning, so I had to come figure out what was going down. Then I just walked into you pulling Jooheon’s dick and talking about boning him. What else did i miss?”   
“ Changyunnie you are too young to understand, but daddy has to bone mommy right now okay.” Minhyuk smirked while straddling Jooheon’s lap and pushing Jooheon back on his back.”now scurry off to bed”  
“Ah hell nah, this is my favorite type of shit. Let me watch and I won’t tell on you sluts” Changkyun smirked then proceeded to stick out his tongue.  
“No Changkyun, it was embarrassing enough to get this far. I can’t with someone watching.”jooheon pleaded. Changkyun stared at his cute friends pleading eyes and serious concern.   
“Fine but I’m all horny now,” Changkyun whined, “honey can you please just stroke my dick and I won’t tell.” Jooheon looked at Minhyuk confused and maybe for permission. Minhyuk nodded with a devilish smile looking at jooheon then back at Changkyun.   
“You are nasty.” Minhyuk told Changkyun.  
“Oh really. Okay then why does Jooheon have no pants and you’re fully clothed. Using him like a poor sex doll. Changkyun came closer to the couch and Jooheon finally sat up making room on the sofa. Changkyun softly stroked Jooheon’s cheek and then sat next to him. “Look baby I just want you to whisper in my ear and put your hand down my pants okay.” Jooheon nodded, suddenly wanting to laugh at the request.   
“That’s just wrong IM. You are really... that’s my baby.” Minhyuk pouted. “No more than five minutes please, I already jizzed my pants once tonight.”   
Changkyun just chuckled cheekily and waited for Jooheon to start. Jooheon scooted closer to Changkyun.   
“Changkyun, your voice is so low...” jooheon whispered and wasted no time, his hand was already on Changkyun’s clothed dick. There was already a tent for some reason. Jooheon had never touched another penis than his own, therefore he felt nervous. His hand came close to the waistband of Changkyuns pants and then he slowly placed his hand inside. “So low, that I want to sleep.” Jooheon finished his sentence finally and IM smiled, he didn’t really care if Jooheon was bad at dirty talk, the warmth of his whisper was enough to turn him on. Jooheon’s cold hand trailed lower and he squeezed Changkyuns dick. “Ah it’s thick. Long. It’s making my own feel hot.” Jooheon continued. Changkyun watched as Jooheon pressed his legs closer together and squirm on his seat. Changkyuns dick twitched. He leaned further back on the couch and spread his legs allowing Jooheon more access. Jooheon pulled Changkyuns balls and Changkyun let out a hearty moan. Jooheon began to stroke Changyuks penis faster and faster. Though it was difficult to see because his hand was buried in IM’s sweats, jooheon tried his best. After a minute of a quick hand job IM released himself on Jooheon’s hand and sighed his name. Jooheon was pink all over and he had a bulge that was not evident due to his huge sweater. Jooheon just pressed his legs more tightly together and Minhyuk watched Jooheon the whole time.   
“Alright you jizzed all over his little hand. Minhyuk smirked, “my turn.” Minhyuk pushed Changkyun. And Changkyun sat satisfied on the couch.  
“Oh but what that mouth do tho.” IM continued.”fuck baby you’re good with those hands” Changkyun praised.  
“Changkyun, Jooheon is mine. You should know that.” Minhyuk pulled Jooheon close and hugged him from behind. Changkyun looked at Jooheon’s legs, still pressed together, his underwear was at his ankles.  
“You’re so fucking hot.” Changkyun growled, ignoring Minhyuk. “But alright, I respect that, but i think I made Honey hard, right baby?” Changkyun stood up and squeezed Jooheon’s thigh one last time before disappearing into his room.  
“Ugh, he’s such a jerk. Sorry Honey. It made me so mad to see your little hands all over his dirty dick.” Jooheon let out a small chuckle.  
“Minhyuk, I feel so confused suddenly. What am I doing...” jooheon said feeling guilt for being so dirty with his friends. He pressed his thighs close together feeling over exposed again and he was ashamed that he wanted to continue.  
“Oh jooheon, stop questioning something you like. You keep pressing your thighs together, I know the pressure feels good when you are turned on. You want something between your thighs huh.”   
“Do I?” Jooheon asked nervously.  
“Oh stop acting innocent, you’re so quick to comply my little slut, you want it, inside of you. You asked me to lick you, touch you. Baby just let yourself go.” Minhyuk pushed a hair behind Jooheons ear then caressed his cheek. He pushed Jooheon back onto the couch and Minhyuk climbed on top of him. “I’m gonna kiss you.” Minhyuk warned and he pressed his lips softly onto Jooheon’s. Minhyuk pushed his tongue though Jooheon’s lips and naturally Jooheon returned the kiss until they were making out, soft sighs escaping every now and then. “Okay then where was I.” Minhyuk stopped kissing Jooheon and he lifted Jooheon’s dress again, excited to see Jooheon’s chubby thighs still pressed closely together. He placed his hand between the tight area between his legs and Jooheon pressed his thighs harder and bucked his hips towards Minhyuk’s hand. He could feel Jooheon’s wet cock and bit his lip. “Did that get you all worked up already, and you’re so excited too” because the couch was not big enough Minhyuk got off the couch again. He looked down at Jooheon hungrily as he undid his belt aggressively. Jooheon propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Minhyuk removed his pants and then lowered his underwear. Jooheon bit his lip when he saw Minhyuk’s long erect dick bounce out of his underwear. “There’s so many wild things I wanna try with you, but it’s your first time... so maybe another time you can let me eat your ass.” Jooheon nodded with his mouth a bit open. Minhyuk came close to the couch and settled himself between Jooheon’s legs.”okay no more squeezing those thighs, open up for me Honey.” Jooheon felt his body become a furnace when Minhyuk grabbed one of his legs and threw it over his shoulder. Jooheon subconsciously covered his penis. Minhyuk looked down at Jooheon lovingly. “No, I wanna see that dick bounce when I pound into you” minhyuk growled while pushing Jooheon’s hand off. “Put your hands on my chest or wherever you wanna explore, but don’t cover that pretty dick... hey can you touch mine.”   
“Yeah.” Jooheon responded. He grabbed Minhyuk’s Length slowly but quickly began to go off. Jerking Minhyuk with the clear view and hearing Minhyuk’s moans made Jooheon lose his mind. He himself became hard again. Minhyuk put lube on his fingers and slid a finger into Jooheon’s anus. Jooheon gasped and stopped stroking Minhyuk’s penis to understand the situation. Minhyuk looked at Jooheon with a smile.  
“Sorry, should of warned,” minhyuk grunted still satisfied at Jooheon’s touch. Minhyuk pleaded Jooheon to continue and so he did. Minhyuk moaned and inserted his index finger deeper inside. Jooheon squirmed and let out a grunt.  
“Ahh, Minhyuk..”  
“Damn you are so tight, I take it you never played with your asshole! Fuck baby, you are missing out, and with all this ass.” Minhyuk squeezed one of Jooheon’s plump cheeks and moaned again. minhyuk started to swirl his index inside Jooheon’s anus and Jooheon stopped stroking Minhyuk. He was so turned on he grabbed his own penis and started jerking off. Minhyuk growled at the sight and then inserted the middle finger also full of lube. Minhyuk’s long fingers scissored inside Jooheon’s tight hole and Jooheon lifted his hips and gasped again, more loudly. Minhyuk removed his fingers and started putting lube on his hard cock, it was already dripping with precum. Jooheon’s responsiveness and newness was too much for Minhyuk’s dick. “I’m gonna tear that ass.” Minhyuk roared and then aligned his cock to Jooheon’s hole and went in slowly. Jooheon whined and moaned loudly with every inch deeper.  
“Minhyuk, uh, uh “ jooheon panted and then swallowed his saliva loudly. Minhyuk grunted rhythmically and watched Jooheon’s eyes roll back and his pouty lips continuously licked because Jooheon was probably thirsty as fuck.  
“You’re so tight baby, ugh” minhyuk began grinding rhythmicall in and out to get good friction. Jooheon almost yelled Minhyuk’s name at one point and minhyuk growled Jooheon’s name in return. Minhyuk was fucking Jooheon roughly now because Jooheon’s loud moans were too much for Minhyuk to slow down and Jooheon’s nails dig at Minhyuk’s forearms deliciously.  
“I’m gonna cum.” Jooheon squeeled and Minhyuk began fucking him harder and giving him words of praise to his body. Jooheon cummed all over his own stomach and it squirted a bit onto Minhyuk. Minhyuk rubbed Jooheon’s cum and spread it on his soft tummy.   
“You’re covered in cum baby, now taste yourself.” Minhyuk removed his hand from Jooheon’s stomach and then inserted his finger in Jooheons mouth. Jooheon began sucking it seductively and Minhyuk slowed his pace and cummed inside of Jooheon.  
“Oh fuck” Minhyuk almost yelled. Jooheon felt the hot cum fill him and lifted his hips and released the finger from his mouth so that he could gasp and yell Minhyuk’s name.   
“Ugh, Minhyuk! Oh fuck, you came inside of me!” Jooheon lifted his hips more as if desperately craving the cum inside him.  
“I’m sorry, shit.” Minhyuk’s eyes rolled back as he came, and then he was done. He felt sore from the rough fucking and uncomfortable position on the couch. He pulled out slowly and Jooheon grunted at the pain. Minhyuk put Jooheon’s leg down and minhyuk sat slouched on the couch still panting.  
“My ass is so sore.” Jooheon pouted and then placed his hand on his penis, he then lifted his hips and slid his hands between his cheeks and massaged himself. Minhyuk turned his head in shock to stare at Jooheon rub himself between his cheeks. Minhyuk found himself blushing. It’s like the Instagram videos he was watching earlier but it was the real deal. He heard the juicy noises coming from Jooheon’s ass. Jooheon then put a hand on each of his thighs and started massaging yet again. Jooheon did not intend to look dirty he was genuinely sore.  
“Jooheon, if you don’t stop I’m going to do nasty, horrible things to you, you’re gonna make me cum all over again. Cmon it’s late we should get to bed. Hide that pretty cock before I put my mouth all over it, I know you’re not ready for me to unleash the beast yet.” Minhyuk whispered while breathing heavy. Jooheon put his dress down and sat up. He pulled up his underwear and then searched around for his shorts. Minhyuk quickly dressed himself as well. Minhyuk watched as Jooheon stared at him put his pants back on.  
“You’re a little nasty baby you know that, come here.” Minhyuk smirked as he buckled his pants. Jooheon softly came over and Minhyuk shoved him to the wall and made out with him aggressively. “Okay,” minhyuk panted again.”we should really get to bed.”  
“Yeah,” jooheon giggled quietly. “Night daddy.” Jooheon smirked and then he licked Minhyuk’s neck one last time and walked away into the hall. Minhyuk smiled brightly.  
“That boy will be the death of me.” Minhyuk swooned. He collected himself and headed to his bedroom to play this memory in his mind again, and every night until he can get in Jooheon’s pants again.  
Ps. Changkyun was a horny asshole who only wanted some quick action, he didn’t really want to interfere with Jookyun...  
The end son.


End file.
